wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Uldum
Uldum is an ancient hall of stone located in the southern desert of Tanaris. Fragments of notes unearthed from Bael Modan suggest that a great titan city lies deep within the rocky expanse of the southern desert. So far, dwarven expeditions have yet to track down the location of Uldum, but they are confident that it’s only a matter of time. Uldum is a research facility for the titans in their continuing efforts to enhance the biosphere of Azeroth. Specific information regarding their work as it relates to Uldum is unknown and can only be accessed with the Plates of Uldum.Stone Watcher of Norgannon Uldum was mentioned in the legends of Azeroth, but its location long remained a mystery. Brann Bronzebeard mentioned in his travelogue, Lands of Mystery, that he searched for it all over Tanaris, but could never find it. He wondered if it could just be another name for the Caverns of Time, but he didn't know for sure. However, his assumption proved to be false, as Uldum is actually located on the southern edge of the desert. It is noteable however that the dungeon release order in World of Warcraft somewhat mirrors Brann's journey to some degree, in that Brann has visited Ulduar after Uldaman, but has not yet reached Uldum. In World of Warcraft Ulduar was released after Uldaman, and Uldum will have to be opened at a later date. Uldum in World of Warcraft Uldum is most likely an instance under the rule of earthen, golems, stone giants, or titans. To enter Uldum, you will most likely need to finish the quest chain started by offered by the Discs of Norgannon, guarded by Archaedas, deep within Uldaman. It was thought that the inclusion of Uldum as an instanced dungeon in-game would coincide with the addition of Northrend (and the third titan facility of Ulduar located in Northrend), though this did not actually happen. It is possible that Uldum may be an "off-location" addition to Wrath of the Lich King, similarly to the way Caverns of Time and Karazhan were added in the Burning Crusade. :NOTE: Uldum's inclusion as an instance has not been formally announced, although its entrance is present in the game world. :''BLUE POST: "Uldum is an area we would love to add at some point in the future, but we currently have no announced plans to do so." *With the use of map viewers, Uldum does not exist beyond the door which is present in the game. Unlike nearby Zul'Farrak which is fully assembled, nothing at all exists for Uldum. :No, Uldum is definitely a dungeon we're keen on opening at some point. Whether that can actually happen or not, or when, hasn't had any final decisions announced. It's a location rich in Titan lore so it's of course something everyone is excited to see come to fruition. :I find the door still interesting as something has obviously broken out. Was there something meant to be contained within Uldum, to be forgotten, that's escaped? Possibly something we don't even associate with the Titans or their creations. Maybe something we take for granted, I don't know, but I like that idea. However in the WWI Q&A Panel it was stated that: :Uldum is a dungeon that a lot of players want to see and it was on the list for Northrend. There's still a lot in the old world that they have plans for, but they don't want them all to be launched in one expansion. At BlizzCon '08, the following was said: :Uldum is still on the table, but definitely no ETA for it. Speculation It is said that Uldum was one of the three ancient halls in which the earthen (the ancestors of the dwarves) were left to sleep by their titan creators.Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves Similar locations exist at Uldaman and Ulduar; additionally, a fourth location, Maraudon, is the location of Terramok, an ancient titan vault. There is a giant hole in Uldum's door, presumably something really big escaped from Uldum. The carvings on the pillars around Uldum hint at some sort of serpent. For further speculation about the purpose of Uldum, see Talk:Uldum. References Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Closed zones Category:Titans Category:Cities